Our Adventures In Neopia
by Whitney Kristen
Summary: Two best friends are transported to a place called Neopia. What adventures await them? Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Neopia

I didn't know there was a place here for Neopet fanfics! I've always wanted to try for the Neopian times, I just never was sure what to write about. I think I have a plot, so I'm gonna go for it. The two girls in this story are based off of me and one of my best friends.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Whitney and Kylie were best friends. The two fifteen year olds attended the same high school, and would usually walk home together. Today was no exception.   
  
"I can't believe all of the homework we got." Whitney said, groaning. Kylie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Don't ya wish there was just some place to go that you could just..get away from it all?" Kylie asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah. Too bad there isn't." Whitney said as she kicked a soda can on the sidewalk.   
  
"What's that?" Kylie asked asked as she picked up a gold coin.  
  
"Gold dollar?" Whitney suggested as she continued walking. Kylie shook her head.  
  
"No..look at it." she said, examining it. "Neopoint? What the heck is a Neopoint?"  
  
"A what?" Whitney asked, turning around. Kylie shrugged and held out her hand with the coin. Not a second after Whitney's finger touched the coin, a bright golden light surrounded the two, and transported them to a magical, far away place, where you could literally get away from it all.   
  
"Where are we?!" Kylie exclaimed as she looked around frantically. There were tons of people walking around, with pets..but they weren't like dogs or cats. They resembled wolves, tigers, dinosaurs, rabbits, bugs, reptiles, anything you could imagine.  
  
"I have no idea.." Whitney said, looking around.   
  
"Welcome to Neopia! Welcome to Neopia!" the two heard a voice say. They turned around to see a small creature giving out flyers to people who looked as confused as they did.  
  
"C'mon." Kylie said as she approached it. Whitney followed, still glancing around every few seconds.   
  
"New here, I take it? Welcome to Neopia m'dears!" the creature said, shoving the flyers into their hands.  
  
"Er..Neopia?" Kylie asked. "What's a Neopia? Better yet, what are you?"  
  
"I am a Chia." the creature chirped.   
  
"So you're like a mutated version of one of those little potted things that grow grass when you water 'em?" Whitney asked. The Chia stared at her with a blank expression.  
  
"No!" it exclaimed. "We are creatures that live in Neopia!"  
  
"..The drink?"   
  
"No, Whit, that's Fruitopia."  
  
"Okay, okay, okay. Let me talk!" the Chia yelled loud enough to get both of them to pay attention. "Let me guess, you found a coin on the ground and when you both touched it it transported you here?"   
  
"Um, yeah." Kylie answered.  
  
"Oh good, good, good. The Faerie Queen's plan is working. See, we're trying to get more people to come here. Neopia is a carefree place, where you can forget all your troubles. I suggest going to the Create-A-Pet service, maybe even the Adoption Agency. Here, three hundred Neopoints for the both of you." the Chia said, tossing them each a small bag that jingled with coins. "When you want to leave, go to that archway over there." it continued, pointing to a gold arch. "And when you want to come back, just use that coin again!"   
  
"Um..okay." Whitney said, now looking thoroughly confused.   
  
"Now if you would excuse me." the Chia said happily, and began waddling off to another group of confused looking 'newbies'.  
  
"..Are we dreaming?" Whitney asked. Kylie shrugged.  
  
"Maybe we should go to this Adoption Agency place. Yanno, just look around."  
  
"You go there, I'll go to Create-A-Pet." Whitney said, looking over to two big buildings. "They're right next to eachother." Kylie nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll meet you back here in like..fifteen minutes." she said.  
  
"Okay." Whitney said, and the two went their seperate ways, into the buildings.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
There ya go, first chapter. Not too bad, in my opinion.. 


	2. Chapter 2: Aeru and Misty

Continuing on, not much to say..  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Whitney entered the building that was labelled 'Create-A-Pet' by a large sign. The building was full of people, and full of large wooden crate-like bins. They were labelled by species. They were all either red, blue, yellow, or green. Girls had pink ribbons around their necks, and boys had blue. She approached a bin labelled 'Grarrl'.  
  
"Hello there.." she said quietly as she pet a blue one on the head. It snapped at her hand, showing off it's already large teeth. "Er, nevermind." Whitney muttered and continued on her way around the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Kylie entered the Adoption Agency. The building split in two. The left side was being watched by a sweet looking unicorn, and the right a evil looking lizard. She quickly took the left entrance. Inside there were rows upon rows of cages of sad looking pets. People walked back and forth, occasionally taking a pet from it's cage and going back to the unicorn she had seen earlier. Her eyes fell upon a cage. A purple rhino-like creature sat in it, looking quite depressed.   
  
"Aww, poor thing.." she said quietly, reading the pet's information. "Aeryusan..that's a cool name. You're cute." Kylie continued, as her eyes stumbled upon his price. "Eighty neopoints..well, I have enough." she said as she pulled the creature, called a Tonu, out. She immediately heard people saying things like 'Look what she got!!' or 'How did I miss that?'. Kylie ignored them and went to the front desk.  
  
"Cuties!!" Whitney practically squealed as she went to another bin. This one was full of creatures, according to the label, called Lupes. They resembled wolves, and were quite energetic. They were all just little puppies. She picked up a light blue fluffy one with a pink ribbon. "Oh you are so adorable.." she said, and knew she had to get it. She ran with the puppy in her arms to the back of the building, where there was a line of people. After a couple of minutes, she was next. A woman behind the counter smiled as she saw the two.  
  
"Making an adoption?" she asked. Whitney nodded happily. "Alright. What would you like to name her?" she asked.  
  
"Uuum..Misty." Whitney said as she rubbed the Lupe's head.   
  
"Alright..just sign here." the woman said, handing her a certificate. Whitney looked over it. It was like a birth certificate. She signed it quickly. "Okay, you two are set." she said. "Take care of her!" she called after Whitney as she exited the building, and ran right into Kylie, who was holding Aeru in a blue blanket.   
  
"Oooh how cute!!" Kylie exclaimed when she saw the Lupe. "What's it's name?"  
  
"Misty." Whitney said, smiling. "Hey, what'd you get?"  
  
"His name's Aeru. He's a Tonu, and according to the adoption lady his species is really rare."  
  
"Interesting. So, where do we go now?" Whitney asked. Kylie answered in a shrug. "Maybe we should go-" she stopped. Whitney glanced over and saw a girl who looked oddly familiar, walking with a adult Lupe with beautiful wings.   
  
"Whit? What?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Hang on..Jeanette??"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
I might wind up adding more of my friends who are on Neopets into this story, just to make it interesting.. 


	3. Chapter 3: Jeanette!

Jeanette is forcing me to write more right now (:P), so here goes.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey!!" Jeanette called as she walked over to the two. Kylie and Whitney both stared in awe of the faerie Lupe, who gracefully trotted along beside his owner. "I didn't know you guys had been in Neopia!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Just got here..uh, Jeanette, is my Lupe gonna look like..like that?!" Whitney questioned.   
  
"Er, well, not on it's own. Kronk was painted with a paint brush." Jeanette said as she looked at Aeru. "Don't you already know that thanks to um..have we met?" she asked Kylie, who shook her head in response.   
  
"Whitney's obviously not in the mood to introduce.." Kylie said, smirking.   
  
"Gah, sorry." Whitney muttered as she turned her attention away from Kronk. "Kylie, this is Jeanette, I've told you about her..Jeanette, Kylie."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Jeanette said, smiling. "As I was saying..don't you know how paint brushes work? That Tonu's painted."  
  
"He is?" Kylie questioned. "Is that good?"  
  
"For most people, yeah. Paint brushes are expensive."  
  
"Like how much?" Whitney asked. "I have three hundred fifty neopoints, that enough?"  
  
"Er..not by a long shot." Jeanette said, trying not to laugh. "Cheapest one is like..a hundred thousand or so, and some of them go for over a million."   
  
"WHAT?! Oh, wonderful. That'll never happen. How do you earn more neopoints?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Playing games is the best way." Jeanette said. Whitney raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Playing games gets you money? Man, if we had that back home, Whitney'd be a millionaire!" Kylie said, laughing. Whitney stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Yeah, it gets you neopoints."  
  
"That is so cool." Whitney said happily. "Where are the games?"  
  
"The arecade." Jeanette answered. The two gave her clueless looks. "Uh, it's over there, by the marketplace." she continued. More clueless looks. "Come on, I'll show ya."  
  
The trio and their pets spent a good hour walking around, and finally collapsed into tables in the marketplace to get something to eat.  
  
"What kind of food do they have here?" Whitney asked, looking over a rather large menu.   
  
"Just about anything." Jeanette said with a grin.   
  
"Spaghetti?" Kylie asked hopefully.  
  
"Shrimp?" Whitney asked in the same tone.  
  
"Yep!" Jeanette said as she gave her order, a sub sandwich, to the waitress, who was a Neopet called a 'Flotsam', according to Jeanette. Kylie and Whitney did the same, and they all ordered some extra for the pets.   
  
"Next we should go to some of the other worlds." Jeanette suggested.  
  
"Worlds?" Kylie questioned. "There's other worlds?"  
  
"Mmhmm. Let's see, there's the Haunted Woods, Lost Desert, Faerieland, Meridell, Tyrannia, the Space Station, Krawk Island, Mystery Island, Terror Mountain..I think that's it. There was Maraqua, but it got destroyed by a whirlpool, and then there's Roo Island and Kiko Lake, those are mini-worlds.." Jeanette stopped. Kylie and Whitney's eyes were widened. "What?"  
  
"Is this place for real?" Whitney asked. Jeanette nodded.  
  
"It's for real, alright."  
  
"And you never told me?!"  
  
"You're not supposed to tell, or I would've." Jeanette said, shrugging. "Something about people needing to find it on their own."  
  
"What happens to your pets when you go through that arch?" Kylie asked.  
  
"They stay in your Neohome." Jeanette answered simply. "..You two do have a house, right?"  
  
"Er..no." Whitney answered.  
  
"Hmm. You can stay at mine until you get enough Neopoints for one."  
  
"Awesome!" Kylie and Whitney exclaimed in unison.  
  
"I'll show you around some of the worlds after lunch. We should go to the Haunted Woods first, it's not safe to go there after dark." Jeanette said, grinning a little. Kylie and Whitney exchanged glances as their food was brought to them.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I'll try and get a new chapter up ASAP.. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Haunted Woods

Well, Jeanette has been bugg-..er..asking me to write more once again, so here we go!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
After lunch, some shopping, and a quick bus ride, the trio stepped out onto the soggy land of the Haunted Woods. Kylie shivered almost instantly.   
  
"What kinda place is this?" she asked, looking around. Aeru followed behind her, looking quite scared. It looked like it was Halloween 24/7 here.  
  
"GAH!" Whitney practically screeched as she saw a giant tree that appeared to have a brain instead of leaves. After her owner's scream, Misty, who was now on a rhinestone collar and leash, twisted herself around Whitney's legs.  
  
"That's just the Brain Tree." Jeanette said, laughing as Whitney untangled herself. Kronk seemed quite amused with the young Lupe's antics. "You'll get used to it."   
  
"Ooh, they have a fairground here?" Kylie asked, reading a old ricketty sign that said 'TO THE DESERTED FAIRGROUND', in what appeared to be red paint, followed by an arrow the same color.  
  
"Er, you could say that." Jeanette said with a grin. "C'mon, we can go over there. It's really not horrible..really!" she said, seeing the unsure looks on their faces. It didn't take long to walk across the Haunted Woods, especially for Whitney, since when she saw a creature called the Esophagor screeching 'FEEEEED ME', she darted for the carnival, Misty speeding behind her. The carnival was scary to an extent, but at the same time, seemed quite fun.  
  
"Sssscratch cardssss anyone?" a blue frog-like creature asked.   
  
"Ooh scratch cards, fun! How much?" Whitney asked.  
  
"One thoussssand two hundred neopointssss." he hissed. Whitney looked on with shock.  
  
"For a lousy piece of paper that you scratch and probably don't even win anything with?! You're crazy! What a scam!" Whitney was still ranting when Jeanette pulled her away, laughing. "You didn't let me finish!"  
  
"This isn't like the real world. One thousand two hundred neopoints is not that much, at all." she said. Kylie seemed to be holding in a burst of laughter. "Hey, you guys want to try the Wheel of Misfortune?" Jeanette asked.   
  
"Wheel of Misfortune?" Kylie asked. "That doesn't sound very..erm..fortunate."   
  
"Well, you can win neopoints, lose neopoints, get a stuffed toy, get a item destoryed, get a sick pet.."   
  
"Uh, no thanks." Whitney said quickly. "How about we go somewhere else? Like one of those islands you mentioned? Uh..Crook Island or something?"  
  
"Hmm, Krawk Island? I dunno..that place isn't exactly safe, full of pirates.."  
  
"PIRATES?!" Whitney exclaimed. "Like Pirates of the Caribbean?! Like..Johnny Depp?!?!" she screeched. "Let's go!!" she said, running out of the carnival and across the Haunted Woods once again. Jeanette and Kylie exchanged glances.   
  
"Never say 'pirates' around her, it can only result in disaster." Kylie said, laughing.   
  
"Well..to Krawk Island it is!" Jeanette said, and the two ran to catch up with their pirate-obsessive friend.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I think I might have a chapter with us going to each world. It should be amusing.. 


End file.
